Sweet
by Swirl-O-Whirl
Summary: (IDW 'verse, Mikey x Slash) Two turtles enjoy Halloween together. Loosely inspired by the "All Hallows Thieves" episode of the 2003 tv series. Enjoy, and Happy Halloween!


A/N: A Halloween fanfic based on my new favourite OTP and the "All Hallows Thieves" episode of the 2003 tv series. Enjoy and Happy Halloween

* * *

"Trick or Treat!"

Ms. Malone opened the door and smiled down at the young man she saw before her. She was impressed by the detail of his costume, he obviously put a lot of effort into it. But then again, kids always were at their most creative when it came to Halloween.

"Well I must say, I've seen a lot of costumes in my time but I have never seen a giant turtle before. Did you make that yourself?"

The young man smiled.

"Something like that," he said.

"Well, I don't like to pick favourites but I think you did a really great job young man. One of the best costumes I've seen all year."

"Seriously? Awesome!" the young man exclaimed in delight. He then turned to his right and said, "You hear that Slash? We look amazing!"

It was then that Ms. Malone noticed that the young man in the turtle costume was not alone. She followed his gaze and saw a large man wearing another turtle costume, also extremely well detailed, only it was of a giant snapping turtle. The taller man stepped up to the front door and held out another bag.

"Trick or treat," he said in a voice more quiet then the woman was expecting.

It was then that she realized that the poor dear was probably one of those early bloomers, a young man who grew into adulthood much faster than he had anticipated. That must have made high school quite difficult for this "Slash" person.

She smiled.

"There's no doubt about it, you two do look amazing."

The taller man blinked in surprise. He looked towards his smaller friend, who gave a great big grin and thumbs up to his partner, and then gave a small bashful smile to the woman.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She reached into her bowl of candy and pulled out two full bars of chocolate, she personally believed that those tiny little bars of candy were just not worth the effort that kids went through on Halloween, and put one bar into each of their bags.

"You boys have a wonderful evening. And be sure to stay safe, alright?"

The smaller of the duo smiled and waved as he walked down the steps.

"Thanks! We will!"

The taller man mumbled a quick "Thank you" before following after his friend.

She grinned at the pair as they left to go to the next house. It was good to see two good friends spending Halloween together.

* * *

"See? I told you it would work!"

After a successful haul of "Trick or Treating" it was time to sit back and enjoy the sweet rewards that came from the holiday. The turtle duo had only been out for a couple of hours, but returned to the "Second Time Around" shop with more than enough treats for everyone. Michelangelo had thought that it would be best to just appear on the street as they usually did, so long as they stayed away from the usual haunts of the Purple Dragons. People there would be none the wiser that the turtles 'costumes' were in fact real.

"I still can't believe no one freaked out over our 'costumes'. I thought for sure I would scare people."

Michelangelo turned towards the snapping turtle. Slash had been anxious the entire time they had been out on the streets. Mikey couldn't blame his boyfriend for it, between the bad press that Slash had gotten in the past and the general dislike of mutants that was going on citywide, there was more than enough reason for the turtle to be wary. Then again, it was the snapping turtle who had insisted on coming along, and while Slash appeared anxious now Mikey knew that he was also proud with himself.

"No way big guy. You were like a giant scale-y teddy bear out there! Everyone loved your 'outfit'!"

"I suppose so," Slash said. He looked down at his partner and smiled, "Thank you for coming along with me, it wouldn't have been half as fun without you there."

"No probs dude. I love spending time with you, the free candy is just an added bonus in my books!"

"You goofball."

The smaller turtle stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Speaking of candy," Mikey noted, "We have got to start chowing down! I don't want Raph to steal all of my 'Choco Plenty's' like he did last year."

"I don't think I've had 'Choco Plenty's' before."

Mikey gave a face of faux shock.

"Never had 'Choco Plenty's'? That settles it, we have got to give you a lesson in 'Halloween candy 101'! No boyfriend of mine will never know the amazingly sweet rewards of Halloween chocolate and gummies!"

Slash just laughed, a big booming laugh that could be heard throughout the building. His first Halloween had already been sweet, but with his boyfriend at his side it was even better.


End file.
